which ones hikaru
by TheRealKira
Summary: beware of yaoi and twincest
1. The game

**For Grell, Undertaker, Ashi, and (because it was originally for you) Alois review please :3**

Which Ones Hikaru

"Wanna play a game?" Hikaru asked the girls.

"okay" they said

"If yoyu win, then we'll do whatever you ask" I explained.

"So, which ones Hikaru?" both of us asked.

The girls spoke to each otherthen nodded. They pointed right at Hikaru "That one." they yelled.

Hikaru looked at me as if to ask what we should do. "Correct" I yelled taking off our hats. "What do you want us to do?"

"Kiss!" The girls chimed in unison.

"Brother, we must." Hikaru whispered brushing my fingers agest his lips.

"I know. We promised." I replied. He strocked my cheek and closed his eyes. I did too. He slowly turned his head, and the next thing I knew my brothers lips were agenst mine. His mouth opened and he pushed mine open. Hikaru held my cheek still then finaly pulled away. I opened my eyes. So did he. His perfect lips were slightly parted.

"Thank you, Hika." I said sweetly. This is when I relized, I was in love with my brother.

"Stop it, Kao, your embaressing me." he blushed. Soon we left for home. I was quiet the whole ride home and Hika noticed.

"Whats wrong? Tell me everything. No secret Kao." He asked when we got to our shared room. I had to tell him everything. Secrets were impossible with us.

"Im...I'm in love." I mumbled looking down

"With Hauruhi? Thats not news everyones in love with her."

"No...with...with you Hika."

**Next chapter comming soon! I'll update whenever I can so please review I'll go faster if you do *hint hint* :3**


	2. The truth

**Chapter 2**

"I see..." Hikaru said embaressed.

"I'm sorry Hika. I'm guessing you'll want to quit the host club then?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wouldn't accept it. I didn't belive it either."

"Look, leave me alone I need to think." Hikaru left the room looking embaressed and pissed off. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. He ignoreed me at school and host club too. He wouldn't even let me touch me during our whole "brotherly love" thing.

"He hates he." I cried laying on my bed that I never used, and cried for hours. Stupid no secrets! Stupid me! Why did i have to fall in love with my brother? I hated myself! There had always been them and us. Now there was them, Hika, and me.

"Are you okay Kao?" Hikaru asked as he walked into our room.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled not looking at him.

"No tears brother." Hikaru told me. He grabed my hand.

"I told you I'm fine!" I yelled tearing my hand away. Teaars started falling again.

"I'm sorry, Kao. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you too. I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself or you. So I didn't know what to say when you told me." Hikaru said. Just then he leaned over and kissed me. My heart sped up and I didn't know what to do. So I kissed him back. He seemed suprized but didn't pull away. He kissed me with more passion then laste time. Finaly I had to break away to breath. Hikaru ignored it though and tried to get back to kissing me. He started unbuttoning my shirt and I didn't relize what he was doing at first. Until he tore my shirt off, then I understood. Hikaru was...undressing me? I pushed him away.

"I'm not ready." I told him

"Please Kao?" he asked.

"Fine" I said and he went back to undressing himself and me.


	3. physiologist

**Chapter 3 (i think) This story is also for lydia, and thats it...FOR NOW (don don don!) Oh and if your wondering why it's rated m the super yaoi parts will be in next chapter or the chapter after. Oh and Hunny/Grell (Ashley) if your reading this stop calling me coworu insted of kaoru. If you don't stop there will be no more sweets for Hunny-sempi. One last thing, this chapters probly longer then the others because I didn't want to stop when I was writing it.**

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Hika said after he had me. "I bet you have wanted to do that for a while too huh Kao?" he asked. I didn't know what to say to that. Hikaru was my brother, but I loved what he did. I loved how he touched me, how he kissed me. I loved my brother, Hikaru.

"Yes, Hika. I love you."

"I love you to Kao." Hikaru curled his naked body around mine. I wanted to tell someone about this incest, no twincest. Except only annoying otakus would want to hear about that. So I'd tell no one. Today at school, he'd just be my brother. For the next few days, what happened the first night happened every night. After a few days of this, I antiously waited for host club everyday knowing that as soon as we got home my brother would show me how much he loved me. Something that he could never show in public. The one bad thing though was when mother would come check on us and see us sleeping naked on our bed. Our excuse was the summer heat. Anyway we'd seen eachother naked millions of times, and she knew that, but we knew that excuse wouldn't fly forever, and it didn't. This time we needed a talk with the physiologist.

"What do you think of your brother?" the physiologist asked us.

"He's a cool guy. Also my best friend." Hika and I awnsered at the same time.

"And you boys know it's inapropriet to sleep naked in the same bed, right?" he asked

"Why would we ever do anything to each other? It's just brotherly love." we replied

"Do you ever have "uges" towards your brother?"

"Of corse not! that's twincest."

"Do you ever touch each other in private areas?"

"Nope."

"Kissing?"

"Never."

"Hugging?"

"Only with clothes on."

"Okay well I guess this is just brotherly love. So I'll be leaving now." The physiologist got up and left. we went to our room. I helped Hika out of his clothes and he helped me out of mine. I held my body agenst his. He began kissing me. Yes just brotherly love. As we kissed I felt his abbs agenst mine. His pounding agenst my bare cheast. Then he moved my hand down and we had sex.

"We must stop this Kaoru." Hikaru told me.

"What! Why Hika?" I asked

"We're brothers. This is wrong. Our hearts are bound together by brotherhood, not lust." As he said this a tear came to my eye.

"But I love you so much. How will I fix that?" I yelled my voice hinting at my crying. He kissed my tears.

"I love you too but as a brother not a lover." he explained

"But what about the kisses, the touching, the sex?"

"We'll forget."

"I wont. your mistake was to love your brother. That was my mistake too, and I wish that never happened." I said forcing my voice to show no emotion. Most of the tears stayed away until I had left the room. I didn't care what Hikaru said, I could never forget.

**and thats all for today please review.**


	4. Caught in the act

**Chapter 4 is dedicated to no one. For once this parts going to be short. if you review, and give me an idea for the next chapter I will write you a short one shot story from any anime...if i actually know it. Okay so please review because if anybodys actually reading this story, you people are to chicken to review. okay bye :3 Btw This is the chapter with the sex in it, its at the end so you can skip it if you want.**

"Kao wake up!" Hika screamed shaking me. His cheeks were wet with tears.

"What happened?" I asked still half asleep.

"Ya-you were crying, a-and screaming. I-I didn't know what to do. Are you okay?" His voice trembled as he spoke. Hika burst into tears but I didn't want to kiss him for fear it wasn't a dream.

"Did we brake up?" I asked.

"No. Why did you want to?" He looked terrified.

"No Hika. I love you so much. I dreamed that we broke up because you didn't want to love me that way. PLease never do that to me. I love you Hika. I love you more then anything else." I told him. Hot tears fell from my eyes. Hika kissed me.

"I love you too Kao. More then you'll ever know. Even if I agree that you deserve better then me, I will do nothing in my power to do anything but love you. If we weren't brothers I'd marry you. Sadly though, we are brothers, incest is illegal, and so is gay marrige. Now go to sleep my sweet prince. I'll still be with you in the morning." Hika kissed my forhead, and layed me down beside him. I went to sleep without a fuss and before I knew it we were interupted by mother turning on the light.

"Wake up you fucking whores!" She yelled through tears. "I have something I need to show you." We slowly got out of bed and walked to mothers design room. She opened up her laptop, clicked on something then pressed play. My expession froze in terror as I watched a reply of last night. I saw us kissing, taking off our clothes, and finaly climbing into bed. I was getting strangly aroused by what I saw before me. The last thing we saw was Hikaru proposing his love for me, saying he'd marry me. Mother turned off the computer and glared at us.

"Mad photoshop skills huh mother?" Hikaru asked trying to make something up.

"Hikaru, I'm putting you back in your own room. Outside of school you two will be seperated." She told us.

"What that's not fair! We havn't been seperated since birth!" I screamed.

"You had sex. My son's, had sex under my roof. Probly more then this." she yelled. "I'm late for work. I'll be back in three days you have until then to get these twisted sick things out of your head. " Mother slamed out of the room and Hikaru started kissing me.

"Is it wierd that I was kinda turned on by that?" He asked between breaths.

"No I was too. Hika, I'm going to ask you something I never have before. Can- can we have sex?" I asked my face turning bright red. Hika awnsered by tearing my shirt off. Then he did something he swore never to do. He lowered his head and pulled my pants down. Next thing I knew he was giving me head. i started laughing and moaning not sure of what I should be doing at this moment. He ran his mouth up and down my shaft. I arched my back in pleasure and came into his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" I cried Hika didn't seem to care he swallowed it like I always had for him and after a few more seconds of pleasure he pulled away. Hika sucked his fingers and I knew what was coming next. He stuck his spit coated fingers in my ass and I fealt a tinge of pain and tried not to scream. I started sucking his penis readying for it to go in. When it did I clutched onto the carpet that I had just relized we were laying on. I screamed in pain and Hika screamed too. Finally he found the sweet spot that over powered the pain. I felt him cum into me just as the door opened. standing there was our mother.

"I forgot my brief case, and I come back to find you doing this?" She screamed.

both Hika and I knew we were in trouble.

**The rest of this'll come soon. I know the yaoi part may have sucked, it's kinda one of the first I wrote, so please don't be mean. Also I like all reviews, even if your just saying you hate the story, because I want to know where to inprove. Okay thanks. :3**


	5. In the Office

**Straight to the story today**

"I don't know what to do." mother cried. "You are perverts. You are whores. I hate you."

"Mother I'm-" I started. I looked down and relized we were in the same position, I also relized that no matter how hard I tried not to, I was going to cum.

"Don't even start!" She yelled glaring at us. " I'm going to leave for five minuites and let you get dressed but if I walk in and see you in anyother ostition then standing up apart from each other, then some twins are going to be in trouble." Mother started to leave, but just before she turned around, I came. hard. My face turned red with blush and Hika tried hard not to laugh.

"It's discusting how you could ever get turned on by something like your brother." Mother snarled, and walked out of the room. Hika started kissing me as soon as she left.

"That was so, hot Kao!" Hika said between gasps of air.

"Not now Hika, can't you see we're in trouble?" I asked

"We're already in trouble, what's the worse that could happen to us? Anyway I'm soo horny." Hika said running his fingers up my cheast. I hated to admit it, but I agreed with Hika. We were already in trouble, so why couldn't we have sex once more?

"Fine, but be fast. I don't want mother to see us having sex." I told him. The real reason I didn't want to take long was because my ass was starting to hurt.

After we had sex and got dressed, mother walked in. "I talked to your father," Our mother said slowly "and Kaoru, your moving to Tokyo with him."


	6. Bye Bye Kaoru

**Chapter 5, random thought here, This is like 3 more chapters then I expected, When I first wrote this story in my writing book, there was 17 pages. I was going to make this Story 2 chapters at most but I've had so many more ideas since I started typing it. At most this story'll be about 10 chapters. Now on with the story :3**

"I'll miss you Kao." Hika mumbled as we lay in our seperate rooms. The only way we were able to talk to each other was through our phones.

"I'll miss you too, but maybe it's for the best." I smiled.

"How?"

"We're brothers. We were only meant to be brothers."

"But Kao, I love you so much. as a brother and a lover."

"I love you too, but those two loves are never supposed to be one. We'll still be brothers even if we're seperated."

"Kao," Hikaru cried.

"Goodnight, Hika, I have a long trip tomorrow." I said and hung up the phone. I layed in my bed finally letting it sink in that I was moving away. Finally relizing I was stuck without Hika for the rest of my life. I was going to grow up remembering the sick twisted sex scandles I had with my older twin brother. I hated myself for what I did all those weeks ago. I shouldn't have told him I loved him. I let myself cry all the tears I held back that day, then slowly drifted to sleep.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" my mom yelled slamming my door open. She was so mad at me, but she still loved Hika. After a breakfast full of awkward silences we were marched to the limo that would take me to the airport. As we walked to our private runway, Hika held my hand. Mother didn't notice luckily, but I didn't care anymore anyway. Father met us and called me over. I walked sadly to him when Hika yelled at me.

"Wait Kao?" he called after me. I turned around "Can I have one more kiss?"

"Absolutly not Hikaru. Take one step toward your brother and you"ll never get another cent!"mother yelled

"That goes double for you Kaoru!" father yelled. I looked at hika. He looked at me. I ran towards my beautiful brother and he ran towards me. He embrased me as we met holding the back of my neck with his hand. Mother and father left leaving the kissing Hirachii twins alone in the airport.

**This is NOT the end yet, but I'd love some ideas maybe review please!**


	7. 1 month later

**If you read this story earlier today, I'm really sorry about a mistake I had where I had to take down chapter 5 and 6. Enjoy and please review, I feel like I'm just writing this for nothing right now. PS: thanks for the 2 reviews I actually got. :3**

1 month after last chapter.

"Fuck you Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled slapping my face. He slammed out of our 1 bedroom appartment. Lately Hika had gotten into a lot of fights with me. He would yell whenever I tried to touch him, and he would only bathe alone for the first time in our lifes. He even yelled at me when I tried to sleep in our bed. So I ended up sleeping on the couch most of the time. It hurt to think after only one month, the boy who said he'd marry me already hated me. Maybe I should never have kissed him that day in the airport. He said it was my fault we were kicked out. Within a couple of short months, we went from brothers, to lovers, to hating each other. I layed in bed crying like I had when I first told Hika I loved him. I layed like tha ttill I heard a knock at the door.

"Kao?" it was Hikaru. "May i come in?"

"No!" I yelled trying hard to keep my voice stable.

Hika waalked in anyway. "I'm sorry." He said sitting down beside me. "It's just been so hard here. I have a job that I suck at. Then we have to live like commoners. I relize I've yelled at you alot lately, but I have stress from my job right now. I hate to see you cry Kao." Hika told me and kissed away my tears.

I smiled to myself since this was the first kind of physical contact he's given to me in weeks. I had forgotten about his new job. Well if he was so stressed, I guess I had to give him some "stress relivant." I started unbuttoning his shirt not knowing exactly how to start this. It had always been him to start it. He smiled at my efforts so I refused to give up. slowly I undid his pants and he tried to stiffle a laugh. He decided to help me and started undoing my clothing. He pressed his beautiful body agenst mine. I smiled feeling his soft touch I hadn't felt for almost a month. our hearts beat rapidly as one once again. Hika kissed me all over my body sending shivers up my spine. He kissed me in places I never would allow anyone else to. Then I mimicked his movements on him. A smile spread across his face and he tightened his grasp on the sheets trying not to scream. I decided to stop tourchering my brother and finaly gave in and let him fuck me.

**The rest is comming soon. I'll do another chapter either later today or next weekend. Please review. :3**


	8. Waking up

**Sorry for the wait, the like 2 people that actually read this. **

I woke up the next morning to see no one beside me. He hates me, was my first thought. He woke up, saw me laying in our bed, naked, and wanted to get away from me. i was prepared to start crying.

"Hey your finaly up?" Hika asked walking in drying his hair with a towel.

"Hika you stayed." I choked out in surprise.

"Of corse, Kao. Why would I leave?" hika said as he leaned over and kissed me.

"But you hated me, then last night..."

"I'm sorry I was just pissed off! I hate this situation! The only good part about it is I have you."

"I'm happy I have you too Hika." I said wraping my arms around his waist and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Shit look at the time! I'm late for work." Hika jumped up. "Bye babe I love you." he kissed me then left the house, leaving me alone. He said he loves me. I loved hearing him say that again.

"I love you too." I yelled even though i knew he had alreadyleft and he wouldn't hear.


	9. Caught in the actagain

**This may be the last chapter, I don't know yet. I just will type until I find a good part to leave off. sorrry that last chapter was rather short.**

A little later I was sitting on the couch watching tv, when Hikaru walked in.

"Your home early." I mumbled not taking my eyes off the T.V.

"I was fired!" He yelled.

"But we need money to live! If we have no money we're skrewed." I said turning off the tv

"I don't care I have you." He smiled walking over to me. Hikaru kissed me. "I love you." he kissed me more and more and slowly started undressing me. As he did he tickled his fingers up and down my bare cheast. I squeeled in pleasure knowing what was coming next. He slowly took off my pants. hikaru smiled and for the second time he gave me a blowjob.

"What happened to never doing that?" I asked as he sucked me.

"Want me to stop?" He asked

"No." I replyed quickly. I loved the feeling of it. Once he finished he he started biting, licking, and kissing my cheast. I cried out in pleasur knowing that soon he'd be causing me pain. He lubed up his fingers, then slowly stuck one in my ass. Moving it in and out. Then slowly putting a second finger in. Moving them in and out together then finaly taking them out completely, and replacing them with his cock. pain shot through my whole body. I screamed and forced myself not to pull away. Hikaru seemed to notice my pain and tried to find a place that would hurt less.

The door to our apartment flew open. Three cops burst in.

"Shit, we're screwed." I whispered to Hikaru.

"OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE PERVS!" One of the cops yelled.

I had almost forgotten that we looked exactly alike, were naked, and Hika was inside me. They were going to relize the twincest right away.

"Your under arrest for rape, incest, underaged sex, and homosexuality**. You have the right to remain silent."

**** In Japan it's aparently illegal to have gay sex. If anyone knows if that's actually true or not please tell me. I don't want to get a law wrong.**


	10. Death

**Favourite, Read, Review.**

Another cop had locked us in handcuffs.

"So who exactly did we rape?" Hikaru asked.

"Eachother. Now shut the fuck up and listen, you have a choice here. We can shoot you, or you can have 50 years in jail." One of the cops said.

"Shoot me and Kao," Hika awnsered really quickly. "I couldn't stand to see a thug hurt poor Kao. At least I go gentle on him." I blushed as he said that.

"You two are sick." one of the cops yelled. We were led to a cop car and driven to the middle of no where. My heart skipped faaster then ever before. I knew we were going to die. We were going to die naked holding eachothers hands.

"Together forever Hika." I s miled weakly looking into my brothers eyes.

"Forever and ever kao." He smiled back.

"Any last wishes?" The cop asked aiming guns at our heads. His voice was shaky from fear.

"Let's play the which ones Hikaru game!" Hika and I said in unison. Tears fell down my cheeks. I was only 15. Yet I was going to be killed. If I didn't tell Hikaru i loved him this never would of happened. Then, we were shot.

**There's only one chapter left just saying.**


	11. Confession

**Last chapter. Thanks for the 2 reviews *cough cough* review please.**

I woke up in a cold sweat. Hikaru laying next to me in our bed. Our real bed! We were at our house that we shared with our mother. I smiled with happiness. Hikaru opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About 6:30. What's the date?" I asked.

"umm May 18th...why?"

"I just had a dream and-" I started but cut myself off relizing I hadn't told him I loved him yet. I couldn't tell him now. What if this actually happened? It would get us both killed in the end.

"And what?" Hika asked

"Never mind HIka. Comon, we need to get ready for school." I told him looking down. Sure I loved him, but I'd rather he lived then love me back.

"Hey Kao," Hikaru mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession," as soon as he said that I knew what was coming next. "I have a huge crush on you." he finished. Hikaru looked at me and waited for a reply.

"We're brothers, Hika. That's all I know it hurts to be rejected but we'd need to think of the future. What if we were caught by mother and are seperated? I love you, Hikaru. I'm in love with you, so lets pretend this never happened. In the future something might happen, and we may be able to be in love. For now, we'll stay brothers." I kissed my brother on the forehead. Fighting back tears, I walked to the bathroom to have a shower. Maybe one day we could be together like in my dream, but right now we were to young.

_**The End**_

**Thanks for reading my story. Origonaly, this story was supposed to be like 1 chapter long but I kept getting more and more ideas so I hope you liked it. :3**


End file.
